Low-power, low-frequency (e.g., 125 kHz) wakeup receivers with carrier detection are used in, for example, tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS). A main challenge in making such receivers is to provide low power consumption, and a high carrier detector sensitivity level without calibration.